a PROPER DoctorRose Fanfic
by Ponella
Summary: Another Story in my Doctor/Rose Fanfic series. The best turnouts for our favourite Doctor Who Pairing! CHAPT. 4 COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Doctor Who Fanfiction of mine (Among the many still stuck in my head):  
a PROPER Doctor/Rose Fanfic – The Best turnouts and endings for the Doctor and Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, there would be more Doctor/Rose.**

**Summary: Read the title. All the best for my favourite pairing! (Also, I might make a sequel!! Unless I feel like killing the Doctor just to spite Rose... What?)**

**Pairings: 10thDoctor/Rose (obviously), and Tala/Luke (Might be in the POSSIBLE sequel!).**

**Chapter One: New Life.**

**A/N: Currently set in the middle of the Battle of Canary Wharf, but there's no battle or anything in my version of it. Rose: You're being awfully generous today! What have you done with the REAL Rosie?! Chibi Army: chibi's start growling. Rose: GULP. Me: Patience, my chibified ones. Your time will come. Jack: So much for **_**Nice**_** Rosie.**

**(Back to chapter 1)**

Rose woke up, screaming. She had dreamt about their trip to Barcelona (**The **_**planet**_**, not the City**), and she had dreamt about the Barcelonans, and their deep hatred of the colour brown (why does he always have to wear brown?). She couldn't get back to sleep, so she went into the TARDIS kitchen. She found the Doctor eating a banana, and then she noticed the HUGE (although it had healed quite well by now) nasty gash on his neck one of the Barcelonan spears had put there. She would have to go through trying not to look at it for a whole week. "Are you okay?" he said, going over to the cupboards. He set the skin on the worktop, and walking over to her, he hugged her in his arms. "Yeah," she said, looking up at him "I had the nightmares, but I'm okay now. You?" she added, remembering that every adventure with the Doctor came with a few nightmares. "Yeah, I'm fine. Alright, I'm going to bed. Wake me if you have any more nightmares" he said, wondering off into the direction, she supposed, his room would lead to.

**A/N: I'd stop here, but stopping something this good makes my heart break. Can I help it if I love reading (and writing) Doctor/Rose fanfics?!**

Their tomorrow

"So, where'd you want to go today, Rose?" said the Doctor, whizzing around the control panel of the TARDIS, occasionally looking at the screen, at what she assumed had all the words written in Gallifreyan like it usually did. "I want to go to a place with no monsters. No killer aliens, no 'the odd acquaintance' popping up. I just want to go somewhere just.. Nice. Do you realise we've been chased by something or other on every adventure we've had for over a month now?" said Rose, making the Doctor look somewhere between shocked that it was that many, and terrified about the fact that if there would be more to come, then they would beat his current streak. He looked at her and said "London it is!"

At Earth, London, Powell Estate (Rose's Home)

"Rose!" said Jackie, then looked at the Doctor, and at his neck, and said "'Ow'd you get that, then?— Wait, don't answer. Just come in!"

Rose had hoped that if they went somewhere nice, she would be alone with the Doctor, but unfortunately her mum knew it – she didn't know how but her mum knew it – and she watched the Doctor 24/7, encase he made a move. Finally, after about a week, Jackie had gone shopping and they were finally alone. But then Mickey came in. "Rose?! Your mum called me- Oh." He said, noticing the Doctor. Once Rose had gone to the kitchen to make tea, Mickey finally spoke again: "You love 

her, don't you?" he said. "I'm just protecting her like Jackie told me to. And besides..." said the Doctor, and the silent words '_we aren't compatible_' hung in the air. "Doctor, you love her, and from what I've seen she loves you. She opened the heart of the TARDIS to protect you, for goodness sake!" said Mickey "Tell her."

"Where are you two going?" said Jackie. "Oh, we're just going to get some chips, won't be long" said the Doctor, getting a still-confused look from Rose. Little did Rose and Jackie know, Mickey and Jack had helped in getting the Doctor and Rose a reservation at a fancy restaurant, where the Doctor would propose to Rose.

**A/N: Look, I'm skipping the part where the Doctor proposed, and I'm going to the day after it. Look, I just can't write a scene that romantic, okay?!**

"Isn't it great?" said Rose dreamily, flipping through a bridal magazine, something she thought she would never get to do. "Yeah... Wait, how can you two get married when he doesn't even have a proper name?!" said Jackie. "Well, Jack is the head of the Torchwood Base in Cardiff, and he has some connections, so he'll sort everything out!" said Rose. While she was sorting out a wedding dress, the Doctor was with Jack, down in the Torchwood Hub, sorting out how they would get married without any complications, like a giant alien grasshopper appearing and saying "I OBJECT!!" (Reference to _Shrek_). "Well, first things first; I don't want any old enemies of mine popping in, because they'd probably tell Rose what I'd done... back then..." said the Doctor. "Well, while Ianto and Tosh are sorting out all the security, we need to find a church. And I need to find the closest train" said Jack. "Why?" said the Doctor. "Have you _ever _used the underground tube? Packed and unhygienic" said Jack. "Hmm, good point," said the Doctor. "Security's done!" shouted Tosh from the computers, then she came walking up to them "I'm pretty certain nobody will gate-crash." "Hmm, you look familiar... Ooh, the human/pig hybrid from the slitheen spaceship! You were the scientist who examined it!" said the Doctor. "Yes, so?" said Tosh. "Oh, I was the bloke who was there when it got shot, but I've regenerated since then, that's probably why you didn't recognise Me." said the Doctor. "...You were that northern bloke?" said Tosh, astounded by his 'regeneration', as he put it. "Yeah... Lots of planets have a north!" said the Doctor, a manic grin on his face "Oh, I haven't said that in, oh, three years! Or two and a half..." the Doctor went into his babbling again, and Jack thought now was a good time to talk. "You knew him, and you didn't tell me?!"

**A/N: Oooh, tension between boss and employee!.. Why did I just say that?! Poor Doctor, he has to go through something so pointless when he could just stay with Rose forever! Although, the sad, agonising truth is that she can't stay with him forever. She'll die, and he'll have to move on and find another companion, hopefully one he won't get attached to!... I might just write it that Rose and the Doctor find some nanogenes, and then Rose can't die! Ooh, I love writing happy endings! **

**chibi!ten: thanks. The normal sized me will be happy. **

**Me: What about you? **

–**chibi!Rose appears– chibi!Rose: OMG DOCTOR!! –hugs chibi!ten-**

**chibi!ten: How did you...? –gawps– **

**Me: Just a little gift, chibi doc... Oh, and I SAW WALL-E YESTERDAY! IT WAS BRILLIANT!!**

**chibi!nine: Don't you mean "fantastic!"?**

**Me: nine, you are dead northern.**

**chibi!nine: So? You can do a northern accent too!**

**Me: Yeah, but I have a London accent most of the time, don't I?**

**chibi!ten: Actually, no. –gets eaten by chibi!paranha's–**

**Me: Anyone else got any more complaints?**

**chibi!Jack: –runs away, only to be stopped by an electric fence–**

**chibi!nine and chibi!Rose: Coward...**

**chibi!ten: Guys, I just spent 15 minutes wrestling with those chibi-piranha things! Didn't anyone notice?!**

**chibi!nine: Be glad it wasn't me, or you'd get the pain too!**


	2. The Wedding!

**Another Doctor Who Fanfiction of mine (Among the many still stuck in my head):  
a PROPER Doctor/Rose Fanfic – The Best turnouts and endings for the Doctor and Rose.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nadda. Zilch. El Zilcho. None. Just read the first Chapt. for the disclaimer! Disclaimer of disclaimer: No disclaimers were harmed in the making of this.**

**Pairings: Ten/Rose, DUH!**

Chapter Two:

"So, how was Jack and Torchwood?" said Rose. He'd been silent enough in opening the door. How did she always catch him? He supposed it was just her instinct, now that they were engaged. He sat on the sofa, next to her, and she curled up against him. "Doctor?" she said. "Yeah?" he replied, and found it impossible to not look into her eyes. "You're sweating," she said "You're scared, aren't you?" "Rose, of course I'm scared! I hate domestic, you know that! Once we get married, your mum will probably force us to stay on earth! No travelling through time and space! I just can't do that, Rose!" he said, but Rose put a finger on his lips, the way he had done before 2012 Olympics, and the mystery of the kid-snatching alien. Arysolass (I don't know how to spell it, okay?), it was. "Its okay, Doctor. We'll still travel no matter what!" she said, hugging him. The Doctor still looked blank, staring at the ceiling.

"You look so beautiful!" said Martha, looking a Rose in her big fluffy wedding dress "I hope my wedding dress is like that!". Suddenly, someone came into the room. "Rose! Come on, we gotta- You look beautiful, sweetheart!" said Jackie "Your Dad would've loved to be here, I know it" she added solemnly. She watched her daughter walk down the aisle. Oh, now she would have an alien for a son-in-law. Well, it wasn't that bad. After all, he did look after her. And protect her. And crash the TARDIS on her coffee table a couple of times... Jackie was suddenly brought back to reality when the Doctor and Rose said their 'I do's and kissed. Rose threw the bouquet, and – you knew it was going to happen eventually – Martha caught it, while she was eating a slice of wedding cake, and she squealed happily when it fell on her lap. Ever since then she was in a very 'finders, keepers' attitude, until Donna told her to stop. When the reception was over, Jack took Martha home (she was veeeeeery drunk, and that's an understatement), Donna called for a taxi, and the Doctor and Rose ran off somewhere or other, hand in hand.

**A/N: Awwwww! The perfect wedding for them! I was planning on actually putting some invading aliens in it, but I was just too caught up in writing romantic stuff to care. That was actually the first romantic scene I've ever written! It was the first wedding scene I've ever written! –faints and head lands on desk- -wakes up- Did my brain short-circuit after too much usage at a too fast speed again? Ordinary day, then! –Sip's glass of coke and eats Minstrels- I'm bored now... –starts writing third chapter immediately and brain short-circuits again- DAMN!! Brain: Can't I have a break?! I've been working all week!! Hands: Excuse me, but who's been doing all the typing?! You're lucky we haven't got some weird bone disease yet! Me: Oh no... If you want to see how this turns out, I'll tell ya in chapter 2. Brain: -kills hands- Me: -coke glass slips through fingers- OH LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO NOW!! You're just lucky I need you to live, otherwise I'd kill you! Brain: It wasn't me, it was your bad reflexes. –WALL-E book falls off the desk with a loud thud that scares me half to death- HO. LY. CR... crackers. I do have bad reflexes... I have a chronic ability that stops me from writing smutty stuff, and sadly that includes swear words. If I've sworn before, I've usually done it under my breath. Like I did just now, just couldn't type it up and wrote holy crackers instead. Lol holy crackers... –imagines crackers with haloes- I really need to stop having crackers for breakfast... TUC Crackers: -gets rid of peanutbutter- Err... You didn't see nothin', 'kay? Me: Yes I did. TUC Crackers: Doctor Who Addict... Me: Read my résumé, then, have you?**


	3. The Wedding Uncut, Part One

_A __**PROPER **__Doctor/Rose Fanfic_. The best turnouts for our favourite _Doctor Who_ Pairing!!

Disclaimer: Don't own. I might do a deal with the BBC sometime in the future, but.. Nah, still don't own Doctor Who...

A/N: I said I'd do a more detailed chapter of the wedding!! COMPLETELY UNCUT!!

Chapter 3: The Wedding Uncut, Part 1:

"This one?" said Rose, for what seemed for about the gazillionth time that day. Jackie was making her go get a dress fitting for the wedding, like any mother would usually make her daughter do. "It's a bit..." said Jackie "...frumpy. Pick another one, sweetheart." "Can we go home yet? My granddad's gonna be worried!" said Donna, looking at her watch anxiously. "Okay, I'll just pick the best one out of the pile!" said Jackie, going through the MASSIVE pile of wedding dresses on the floor, and finding her favourite one after about ten minutes of hiking over a lacy white mountain. After placing the order, they all went back to Jackie's flat for a cup of tea. "How did the dress search go? Didn't think you'd take as long as the sun takes to turn in to a supernova!" said the Doctor, receiving a slap on the head from Jackie "I'll have you know, mister time-and-space, that we only took that long because none of the dresses looked right!" "Where's Martha, then?" said the Doctor. "Oh, she's with Mickey..." said Rose. "Mickey the Idiot, on a date? Well, at least he's found someone else!" said the Doctor, grinning madly. The Doctor knew Martha might still fancy him, but Mickey might steer her away from that. And besides, Mickey and Martha looked like the perfect match. "Can I see it?" said the Doctor. "See what?" said Rose. "The wedding dress!" said the Doctor. "Oh no, you can't see it until the _actual_ wedding! Its tradition!" said Jackie, stuffing the dress into Rose's room for safekeeping. Suddenly, without warning, a VERY familiar person burst through the door. "Who the bloody hell are _you_?!" shouted Jackie. "Captain Jack Harkness, Jackie. Old friend of the Doctor and Rose, and—Who are _you_?" he said, looking at Jackie and then the Doctor. "It's the Doctor, Jack. He regenerated." said Rose. "Really? Well, he sure regenerated to look much better. Much better than ole big ears, anyway!" said Jack, and they heard the Doctor mutter something like "still not ginger...". "Oh, shut it spaceman! Let us have a little bit of fun!" said Donna "At least it's better than your no-hot-tubs policy in the TARDIS!" "I still hate that Policy..." said Jack.

**A/N: Weird... Dunno where the hot tub thing came from... Well, why else is the Doctor always so grouchy? :) I'm a Doctor Tormentor! Still love Doctor/Rose Pairings, though!**


End file.
